Dual Hearts
by Frenzied Nerves
Summary: *CH. 6 SOON* Anime/Manga stuff: Seven years later Knives kidnaps Meryl for his plans. Will love somehow spring between these two bitter enemies? Will she survive Knives` brutal ways of showing affection? R & R to find out! ^.^
1. Thoughts Interrupted

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Trigun. I own nothing in here except for writing this post-anime fanfic.  
  
-----------------------  
  
***Hello! : ) Well here I am again writing more Trigun. Hopefully this will turn into a good one. I need feedback first though. This is seven years later. Some characters may be out of character because this is a few years later. I realize this. If you don`t like it that`s cool but don`t tell me about it in reviews. Thank you! ^.^  
  
------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Peace Interrupted  
  
------------------------  
  
  
Meryl thought it was kind of funny that Vash was so surprised when Knives took that opportunity to leave after he recovered. That was seven years ago. It still made her laugh. Laugh bitterly anyways...  
  
`Big surprise.` she thought with a sarcastic edge. He never even gave them a chance. He never neglected a moment to call her and Milly names any chance that he was aboe to obtain. He threatened to kill them on numerous occasions. He even held a gun to her head before. He would have pulled the trigger. she knew that for a fact. He hated her. If Vash had not been there to tell him that she would be "a waste of time to kill" then he would have. She knew that Vash did not mean to hurt her feelings like that. He wanted to get him to not hurt her in the easiest and most efficient way possible. She did not hate him for that. In fact it was that moment that drew them closer together.   
  
Ironically becoming a couple was the main reason that Knives left in the first place. He told Vash that he was too weak for him to be around. By morning he was gone. Milly cried because Vash cried. Yes he cried. He cried a lot. He cried like a baby. Meryl was happy. In fact she had to hold back those feelings from the surface. She wanted to laugh out loud. She wanted to dance around and tell the entire world that Vash would not be hurt by his brother ever again. She did not for Vash`s sake and his sake alone.  
  
For four years they were a couple. They were happy. They talked about marriage. It was a key subject that came in everytime that they spent time together. They even made it to the alter. Well....Meryl did anyways. Vash did not show up. After Meryl found him they fought for hours and hours until she could scream no more. His excuse was that he did not want to see her age. He could not stand the thought of being without her. That erased all anger she had building up. She understood completely and she was not angry with him anymore. That was that. Now best friends they were as happy as ever before. They would not have it otherwise.  
  
On another note Wolfwood came back. He came back a few days after the cancelled marriage apologizing over and over about not making it here sooner. Milly could not have been happier. The two were married only a few days later with a ceremony twice as large as her`s and Vash`s had been. He never told them why he stayed away for so long if he was still alive. There was no need. No one asked. No one cared. He was back and that was all that mattered. Milly was all that mattered to him. If he wanted to tell her then they had a lifetime to talk about it. They were together again. A team.  
  
As for Knives no one mentioned him. It was all in their minds. They chose to forget about him because he was not causing trouble. He did not exist to them anymore. That was the way that she liked it. No Knives. No pain. Easy life. Good friends. Steady job in town. No Knives. It was like a serene piece of eternal poetry.  
  
Peaceful. Serene. Yes. The way it was supposed to be all along.  
  
Too peaceful....too serene....  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Desert heat radiated from the sands surrounding her tiny house in the middle of nowhere. The town stood prominent on the horizon. In the hazy air it appeared only as an illusion. Her grey eyes softened as she recalled her past adventures with pleasure only to find that they seemed too far away to have even existed in the first place. Her eyes darkened in response.  
  
`Like it`s all just a dream. A nice dream...`  
  
Meryl was not a young woman anymore. At least she did not think so. In her thirties she had reached her level of maturity of looking young. That too would be an illusion in the future. She had very slight wrinkles around her lips where she had smiled. Yes. Meryl Stryfe did smile. Within the past seven years she smiled more than anyone else. Her grey eyes were darker and her hair was a good deal longer in the back. It touched the small of her lower back now. She enjoyed it longer as she could alternate between putting it up in one big ponytail or leave it down. As for her body she still had the same petite form as before if not a little more developed. Perfect for her.  
  
She lived alone. Vash made his living in town. He stayed there. He wanted to protect them like they were in his own biological family. He did not forget about her though and she realized that. He visited every week. She was fine with that. She looked forward to his visits as well as Milly`s. In fact living alone meant that she would enjoy those visits even more. Her former partner had two children now. They were both girls. One was eight monthes and the other was two. Both angels. Lori and Meryl. She named the older one after her. She was terribly flattered.   
  
`So sweet.`  
  
Milly was the kindest person in the world....next to Vash of course. Wolfwood gloated all over town about it back in July. The happy couple started an orphanage there a couple of years ago as the town was still rebuilding and so many children were without a home. It really did seem like Wolfwood put up an orphanage whereever he went. Currently they were very successful. They even asked Meryl to move down there. A job was included in the offer. She turned them down. In her earlier years she woul have moved in a heartbeat. Her attitude had subsided a great deal over those years. It did not leave but it was reduced a great deal.  
  
She smiled thinking about them. She continued her work on the plants outside. Vash bought her some plants. They were incredibly rare so she took great care of them.  
  
`Wouldn`t want them to shrivel up in this heat.`  
  
Off in the distance she made out the sound of a car motor. She frowned. The sounds of the day were broken so suddenly with that violent vehicle. She listened to the engine and realized that she could not recognize that sound.  
  
`Strange. I thought that Vash was still at work and he only visisted yesterday. Hmmm....maybe he`s taking a break. I guess that I should go start him a batch of donuts. I wouldn`t want him to find nothing here to eat. Why does it sound so different then?`  
  
She stopped watering. She squinted. The vehicle seemed different.  
  
`Did he buy another car?`  
  
Shrugging she hurried inside. She never really thought much into it. Vash was always one to try and impress the ladies even if it meant spending a lot of money to do so. He would never change and she liked it that way. For this reason she assumed it was Vash. Perhaps she should assumed differently....  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
No doorbell. No knock. No cheerful idiot whining aloud to let him in. Meryl was worried. Vash loved being loud about his appearances to the house.  
  
`Maybe it was just some person passing by. It looked like the car was going to stop by here...but I guess that they passed by after all.`  
  
She put the donuts away into her fridge. She sat down at the kitchen table. Something was different. The window above her sink was open. Cool air breezed by the drapes pushing them inward. She did not remember opening that window. She stood to close it. Soft laughter to her right made her freeze.  
  
"Nice day, isn`t it?"  
  
Her eyes widened to the sound of that cold voice.  
  
`It couldn`t be.`  
  
"Believe it. Look for yourself."  
  
She opened her eyes. Slowly she tilted her head to the right. There he was. Over six feet tall. The man that she hated. Despised for so long. His icy blue eyes locked directly on her. A big grin across his face as if he was amused by her reaction. She frowned. The plant still found her to be inferior and worthless. No matter. He was more worthless to her anyways.  
  
"What do you want, Knives?"  
  
The calmness of the way she asked him that made him look agitated. He ran his fingers through his hair several times in frustration.His hair looked very much the same as she had seen it so many years ago except with a streak of black running up jaggedly from his hairline. Never before had black hair been a sign of aging. He did look slightly aged if only at a very close and technical glance.  
  
`Hmm....maybe like grey hair or something.`  
  
"Business. Pure business."  
  
Meryl stood firm. She let out a long sigh. Well she was not just going to stand around like a freak and be all scared like he wanted her to be. She opened her fridge. She grabbed the donuts and sat them down in front of him. He glared up at her as if offended. She waved her hand at the simple offering as if he were a god.  
  
"Here. Have something to eat. I don`t let my guests, no matter how much that I curse the day that they were born, go hungry."  
  
He smirked. He took a seat down at the table. He picked up one of the donuts then threw it at her. It hit her in the arm and broke apart on immediate impact. Donut pieces hit the floor. She did not react except with a deeper frown. He laughed aloud.  
  
"I don`t want that spider garbage. I don`t want it because you made it especially. Never insult me like that again."  
  
"Then don`t eat it, Mister High and Mighty."  
  
She could feel his rage building quickly. He hated being made to look like a fool. As she turned to leave he stood. Suddenly his hand was wrapped around her wrist. The pressure he put on it hurt a great deal but she did not cry out. He towered over her. Twisting her around he lifted her easily above the ground. He smirked with that deadly gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Stupid spider bitch. Why are you being so stubborn?"  
  
"If you hate me so much then why are you here?"  
  
He dropped her. A livid bruise already broke out around her wrist. She rubbed it gingerly before she stepped out of the room as fast as her already tired legs would take her.  
  
"Where do you think that you are going?"  
  
"To do my chores. I have a life. If you need anything just tell me."  
  
"But I need something now."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She turned around when she heard the loud click of a gun. She felt the barrel pressed against her forehead. Looking down the length of the gun her eyes met with his. He looked so feral. So pissed off. So dangerous. This was the look that she dreaded the most.  
  
"I need you to come with me."  
  
She rolled her eyes. She pushed the gun off to the side. He glared. His cheek ticked.  
  
"No."  
  
He pointed it at her again. He nearly squeezed the trigger he was so enraged. She waited for the shot. She watched his shaking hands on the gun. Nothing.  
  
"How dare you! You will come with me or I`ll..."  
  
"Don`t make me shoot you. I would in a second."  
  
"With what?"  
  
She reached into her side pocket and produced a derringer. She always carried one with her despite peace for so many years. He appeared slightly jaded by it but not much.  
  
"I still keep one on me."  
  
He laughed. It made her grow red in the face.  
  
`Bastard!`  
  
"You won`t shoot me! Not a stupid spider like..."  
  
She fired. He stumbled back when the bullet hit him in the left shoulder and lodged into his collarbone. Nearly dropping his gun he locked eyes with her. The two blue orbs shook violently in his skull.  
  
"You shot me!"  
  
"Of course I shot you. I told you that I would."  
  
He grabbed her by the right shoulder with one hand then pressed the gun to her temple. She dropped her gun. He uncocked it a little after. He pushed her along in front of him and exited the house. He kicked her down the porch steps. She landed in the dirt. Coughing she pulled herself up just as Knives grabbed her again. He literally tossed her into the back of the car. He fished out a rope from beside her.   
  
"Put your hands behind your back now!" he snapped. She complied quietly. There was no sense in pissing him off further. Using as much force as he could without ripping her arms from her sockets he wrapped the rope around her several times then knotted it. He slapped her across the face.  
  
"Stupid bitch!"  
  
She lowered her head and said nothing. He jumped in the front seat and started the car. In a cloud of dust he sped away from her home. She did not look back at it. She could not.  
  
`No one will know where I am. No one.`  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Nightfall crept upon the desert as the car screeched to a halt. Meryl barely opened her eyes when Knives dragged her savagely from the backseat. Instead of throwing her to the ground he tossed her easily over his right shoulder.   
  
"Where are we going?" she asked in a tired voice.  
  
"Somewhere."  
  
The sillouette of a building loomed ahead of Knives as he approached it. In the darkness she could not make out any details. He pushed open the door. The sound of many voices died away. Meryl`s face was pointed towards the ground behind him. This was intentional. She did not want to see who these people were....if they were even people at all. She remembered what the Gung-Ho Guns were like.   
  
"Don`t touch her." Knives stated "I am going to toss her in our guest room. Touch her and I will be pissed. I am the only one who can do anything that has to do with her."  
  
Murmers of agreement rose up as Knives carried her. Blackness entered the corners of her eyes as they stepped down a quiethallway. Se heard a door open and she was thrown down on a cold floor. A small cry escaped from her lips as the air was knocked out of her. She saw the faint outline of a mattress on the ground. She caught a glimpse of Knives as he slammed the door shut.  
  
  
  
***This is a bit more revised from the rough draft I had before. How`s the story so far? What do you think? Any good? Please no flames. : ) 


	2. Bad Impressions

Disclaimer: All Trigun characters except for the second generation of the Gung-Ho Guns.  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Bad Impressions  
  
--------------------  
  
  
Meryl stared out the window of the room. She had been down there for a week.  
  
`I wonder what Vash and the others are doing right now. They must be worried.`  
  
She was fed all the time. It was not bad at all. She never saw anyone else. They just opened the door and slid in her food. To keep herself from going crazy she found a rock in the corner to use as chalk. She drew pretty elaborate pictures on the wall.   
  
She ran her fingers through her long hair. She wanted to wash her hair badly.   
  
`They could at least let me shower.`  
  
Someone knocked on the door. She turned her head.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
The door opened. She looked away when Knives stepped in.  
  
"You need to take a shwoer. You don`t want to stink up the place."  
  
"You should have asked me sooner."  
  
He chuckled. He waited for her to stand up. When she did she walked past him without a word.  
  
"Go to your left."  
  
She complied.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Meryl felt a great deal better after she had the shower. Her head turned from left to right after exiting the bathroom. She had a change of clothes on her. Apparently they laid some out for her. It was a simple pair of brown pants and a white shirt. It would due for now. She brought her clothing with her. Knives stood there next to her room.  
  
"What? Not trying to run away?" he asked.   
  
"Where would I go? This is hell."  
  
He frowned.  
  
"I can make it hell."  
  
"You already have made it hell. You still haven`t told me what I am doing here. Why don`t you?"  
  
"All in good time."  
  
"Now."  
  
He waved his hand towards the room.  
  
"Then I will tell you."  
  
Following her he stood against the wall. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark. Meryl sat on the edge of the mattress and waited.  
  
"You are a pawn that I plan to use to get Vash to join us."  
  
Meryl burst out laughing. His eyes conveyed rage.  
  
'What are you laughing at, spider?!"  
  
"That is the dumbest plan that I`ve ever heard! He will never switch over to your side! He`ll save me then he`ll stop you like he did seven years ago!"  
  
He slapped her again. Blood flew from Meryl`s face. Knives retracted his hand as if he had committed a crime. His eyes were wide. She spat out some of it then shook her head.  
  
"You will lose, Knives. Just give up. I`ll play along with your little scheme. All I want is to be able to walk around. Is that too much to ask?"  
  
"...Fine. Be my guest." he said sarcastically. He left the room. The door slammed shut but was not locked.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The first few times out of her room and Meryl went back. The people around there frightened her. She found that she felt the safest in the early morning and the very late evening. She only saw Knives about twice a week. He usually was on his way somewhere. His eyes would glance over at her, She felt like he was laughing at her. She hated him.   
  
`Stupid bastard. He`s the one who brought me here. He probably wants me to try and escape so he can degrade me somemore. Luckily for me I don`t get me feelings hurt so easily...unless he hits me again.`  
  
She rubbed her cheek as she thought about that. It scared her to be here but it scared her more to think about what he could do to her. He was heartless. Cold. Nothing in his mind screamed at him to stop. He had no heart. If he ever had that it was a long time ago.   
  
`So long ago when he was first born and didn`t develop those feelinsg against humans. How could someone raised by Rem become so evil? Was he so intelligent that his mind convinced him that people were naturally evil and plants were pure? What makes him want to kill?`  
  
She chuckled.  
  
`Maybe I can find out. It will give me something to do.`  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Knives did not enjoy her presence. He despised her as much as she despised him. She just chose not to tell him outright like he did with her. He wanted her to. He enjoyed the amusement of an ignorant human telling him how inferior he was when he was the one that could live nearly forever. Nearly forever.  
  
The black hair along his hairline came to mind. He growled.  
  
`I am supposed to be able use that power! Why does it hurt so much to use it? Stupid humans who created us.`  
  
He did not actually know that. He assumed. He convinced himself that humans put weaknesses on plants to utilize something they could control.  
  
`Foolish. Absolutely foolish.`  
  
He put his attention back on the screen. He watched out for anyone approaching with great hope that his brother would show up. He wanted them to be together. They would be unstoppable as a team. Defeat the humans and set up their utopia as he always dreamed of. The blond fool had to be awakened to the truth.  
  
`If he wants his weak human to live.`  
  
He licked his lips. He could do it now. He could splatter her blood against the wall with one hand. It was too easy. She would not have a chance. No. He needed Vash to see that happen. He wanted him to enjoy watching it happen.  
  
`And he will.`  
  
His eyes searched over the room he stood in. His men kept things in good shape. He hated for things to look run down. He hated clutter. Blood was the only thing that looked good messy to him. Chaos. Pain. He enjoyed that unless it was his pain. He could not stand pain. Clutter involving dirt and paper and other human things. Hateful. Disgusting. Waste of his time. He had others do it for this reason.   
  
Now the dark metal stood out to him reflecting off of the walls. The screens glowed thus reflecting off the wall as well. His deformed shadow stood out like an alien form. He heard someone outside the door. His eyes narrowed.  
  
`Who the hell could be bothering me right now?`  
  
He focused his thoughts on the doorknob. Opening with a creak he could not help but be surprised. The little human`s smile was unnerving.   
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.   
  
"I was about to ask the same thing of you."  
  
"I wanted to see what you were doing. I was bored."  
  
"Probably trying to get the best angle of escape."  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"No. I`m not stupid, Knives."  
  
"That`s an understatement."  
  
"...What are you doing?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
She nodded slightly. Her ponytail bobbed up and down. Her eyes conveyed her amusement of him. Stepping into the room she looked around with her dark grey eyes.  
  
"You keep this place very clean."  
  
"I don`t. My servants do. I would not waste my energy on such activities. Leave that to humans. They are the born servants of all plants."  
  
"Technically we are. We do depend on plants for our energy. We would die without plants so...yes....I suppose that we are your servants."  
  
Her answer astounded him. His lips parted slightly as if he wanted to retort but he could not. It was too perfect.  
  
`Why did she say that? Why didn`t she react aggressively like she did so many years ago?`  
  
"Interesting answer, spider."  
  
"Meryl. At least give me that decency."  
  
'I will continue to call you spider because that is what you deserve."  
  
"Then I will call you butterfly because that it what you deserve. You are supposed to be that in your analogy right?"  
  
Somehow this was not what he had in mind. His cheeks twitched.  
  
"You wouldn`t dare."  
  
"I would...butterfly."  
  
"...You will be Meryl then."  
  
A strange smile crossed her face. It disgusted him. He hated that she reversed his philosophy around on him. She was not as stupid as he thought. He hated her. A smartass spider. The worst kind. She could do this all the time. He had to keep himself on guard.  
  
"Then you will be Knives again." she responded lightly. Her lips were curved into that smile still. He wanted to slap her. He wanted to slap her over and over until she bled to death. He could not though. Something about her will to stand up to him was too intriguing to pass up. He wanted to relish this opportunity and come out on top in the end. A smirk crossed his face.  
  
"So be it."  
  
"I want to look around somemore. I want you to show me around."  
  
"Why should I? Can you not look around on your own? Are you too ignorant to do that?"  
  
"I want you to show me around." she repeated. Her smile never wavered. He growled.  
  
`Still she smiles! Despicable human garbage! I`ll best this little bitch in the end!`  
  
"Fine....Meryl. Fine. Follow me."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Knives` smirk made Meryl nervous. She kept her indifferent front even as he entered the room where his gang stayed. He pointed out among them. They all looked at him.  
  
"This is the new Gung-Ho Guns. They will be your....friends from now on. Get to know them. There is nothing more that I wish to show you."  
  
He left her. She tried following but he slammed the door in her face. Her fists clenched together until she was sure that they would bleed.   
  
`Bastard! He could at least show me around the entire place! I want to know where everything is! I am not about to go ask one of those things out there for a tour!`  
  
She quickly composed herself. She noticed that her nails left small red cuts in her plams. It did not bother her that much. She did that when she got angry. Instead of yelling she did something else even if it hurt. Something in her mind told her that she would be doing that a lot. With a little more confidence she decided to look around on her own.  
  
`Damn him. If he will not show me around I will do it myself. It will be sweet justice if I find a way out of here. I can see that dumbfounded and pissed off look on his face now. That would something worth seeing. Too bad I would be long gone. Oh well. I can`t have everything.`  
  
Smiling at that thought she began her walk. She noted were the main rooms were. The first and only room Knives showed her appeared to be some sort of huge conference room where the Gung-Ho Guns gathered. She made sure to pass that room as fast as possible without being noticed. One of them could follow her. Hurt her. Kill her even if Knives told them not to hurt her. Speaking of that...  
  
`Why does he care? He hurts me all the time. Abuse is abuse...though I would prefer it remain this way over all of them.`  
  
Next was a room that looked like a very crude hospital. Saws, scalpals and other items littered the tops of drawers and the floor. She shuddered thinking about what they did in here.  
  
`I doubt that they even use it to heal. They probably do things to their victims in here.`  
  
She imagined defenseless humans lying on that table. She heard screaming. She left the room. She would never go in that room again voluntarily. Several other rooms were along the walls. They all were dark and had several different objects that she decided to forget. These were obviously the rooms of the Gung-Ho Guns. She thought it best to leave the area immedaitely. She saw weight rooms. There were a lot of those. She saw some plants and wandered what their names were.  
  
`Maybe the bastard will mention them sometime. It would be nice to be able to try and talk to them. At least there would be someone to talk to.`  
  
She thought of her friends. Vash. Wolfwood. Milly. Her children. The town. So many faces she longed to see. Before she selfishly denied seeing them. She wanted to be alone.  
  
Now she could not stand it.  
  
`I wander if they are looking for me right now. No. Still at home I suppose. vash will be the first to realize that I am gone when he comes to visit. He`ll find an empty house.`  
  
She found other rooms. None were that interesting really. A lot of them were bare. She ended up circling the building several times before she noticed a room by itself. The door was black. Curiousity won in the end and she turned the knob. It was unlocked. Stepping inside she retained herself from making noises. A lamp stood out on an empty table in the middle of the relatively small room. A king sized bed was pushed up against the wall. She sneered.  
  
`Looks a lot more comfortable than mine!`  
  
She was not surprised. Before she could really get into why she heard the door next to the bed open. Her mouth hung open slightly. Knives. Naked. Completely naked. She could not remove her eyes from him. She could not control her movement anymore. His reaction was similar except his cheeks were redder than she had ever seen them before. Her cheeks reddened thinking about the situation. Water dripped off of his bare muscular skin to the floor in barely audible drips. No towel. He just stood there.  
  
`Oh my....` she thought to herself. His eyes were like saucers. His arm went rigid and went up slowly. His finger twisted towards the door.  
  
"Get out." he said in a low voice. She did not move.  
  
"Get out!" he screamed. His eyes changed to pure rage. She could move again. She ran. She ran so fast that she was back in her room in only a few seconds. She slammed her door and locked it knowing fully well that he could get in without any trouble. She jumped on her bed. She pulled her knees close to her chest.  
  
"Please don`t come in here." she said aloud. Nothing. No one showed up. She had a feeling that things would be awkward tommorow...if she even decided to leave her room.  
  
`I won`t leave me room. I will stay in here. Yeah. That is the plan. No Knives.`  
  
Her cheeks flushed again as her thoughts lingered again upon his naked body.  
  
It disgusted her yet...she had to admit that he lloked good. Real good.  
  
`Too bad he`s an asshole.`  
  
She was really messing up. She could not help but think that she would be dead soon from her own stupidity. She had to be more careful.  
  
She had to force herself to get along with them. Tommorow she would talk to someone in the Gung-Ho Guns.   
  
`Hopefully not naked....`  
  
  
  
***Anyways yes. This is will all be revised in due time. There will be romance but not here. Right now I have to get people introduced and all kinds of stuff like that. Gung-Ho Gun descriptions in the next chapter! :) I`m thinking about changing the rating to R. Judging by what the summary for this story says it seems right. What do you think? Give me feedback on that please. No flames. That burns! .  
  
****Yes. Vash and the others will be a part of the story. ^.^ 


	3. Hinted Comments

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Trigun. The end.  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Hinted Comments  
  
--------------------  
  
Meryl decided that today she would take a better inspection of the Gung-Ho Guns that were in that big room she assumed was a meeting place. The first one that she had seen face to face was a guy named Talon Dawson. He reminded her of Legato not in looks but by how much he hung around Knives. Two inch white hair, crimson eyes and a tall stature almost the same as Knives composed the Gung-Ho Gun. He wore black body armor all over his body that contoured each thick muscle. She talked to him once and found him to be surprisingly tolerant of her.  
  
Leaving her room and walking down the hall she saw Knives and Talon conversing about something. She ignored them knowing full well that the plant hated to be ignored. She could feel his eyes glaring at the back of her skull. She smiled to herself.  
  
`He needs to learn to calm down.`  
  
She heard footsteps behind her. Knowing who it was she smiled despite the inner knowledge of what he could do to her.  
  
"Over confidence will get you killed."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"You won`t kill me. You still need more for bait."  
  
The sound of him growling made her giggle.  
  
"Go on. Go do your scheming. It will never work anyways. Whatever you do he will undo. You should just give up."  
  
He caught up to her. He put his hand out and grasped her shoulder. It hurt. She flinched slightly and he delighted in that tiny sound.  
  
"Do not patronize me. I will kill you if Vash does or does not come here. Your fate is already decided."  
  
She frowned. He found pleasure in this as well. With his hand still fastened to her shoulder he walked along with her until they arrived at the main area. He let go.  
  
"Enjoy your last pitiful days here."  
  
"I really do hate you."  
  
"Good. If you had pitiful spider feelings for me then I would become ill. You sicken me."  
  
"As you do for me."  
  
"A mutual hate.....how I delight in it."  
  
He walked away towards his little office area, as Meryl called it, and slamming the door. She felt the tears beg to be released from her eyes but she held them at bay.  
  
`I won`t let that selfish bastard have the delight in watching me cry!`  
  
She was afraid of him. She did not want him to know this though. If he did he could do whatever he wanted and she would be completely vulnerable. Putting on this sarcastic front to match his own worked so she used it.   
  
She focused her attention back to the Gung-Ho Guns that were sitting in front of her. She decided at once that she would stay clear away from the first one that she saw. He was tall as well. He looked frail but she felt a power radiating from him made her tremble. As she exxamined him further she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I knew that you were afraid."  
  
"Am I really so interesting to you that you follow me everywhere and touch my shoulder all the time?"  
  
He let go. She turned to face him. Their eyes locked. Knives was fuming yet there was something different about it. It looked like he was enjoying this. He always enjoyed fighting her. She knew that but this was still different. It was almost as if he did this in particular to her.   
  
`Hell! For all I know he does it to me only!`  
  
"Why do you delight in torturing me? Have I, a human, matched the almighty Knives?"  
  
"No spider ever can match me."  
  
"But I am not a spider, remember....Butterfly?"  
  
She laughed when he growled. Only when he hit her did she gasp out in pian and surprise. Facing him she caught the wild look in his eyes. She had never witnessed this kind of hate from him. Not like this. Her shoulder hurt badly. It was not broken but he easily could have.   
  
This time the tears could not be stopped.  
  
"Finally I made you cry. Do not ever call me that name again or I will break your arm next time and nothing you can do will repair it."  
  
As they stared at each other each with their own expressions on their faces Knives` face changed. She could not be sure but he actually looked a bit pale.  
  
`Maybe he`s sick.`  
  
He had his hand extended as if to hit her again but he did not. Instead he recoiled his arm. She stepped back a little without taking her eyes off of him.  
  
"...Remember that." he whispered as he left her alone once more. She could not help but notice that he was acting funny. This was only after he hit her. She did not think that he had it in him. He probably did not either.  
  
`So he would do it. I`ll have to be more careful.`  
  
Deciding not to dwell on the matter she continued her observations of the Gung-Ho Gun demons. Behind her icy blue eyes watched.   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
`That bitch! Who does she think that she is?!`  
  
"Something bothering you?"  
  
Talon Dawson stepped out of the shadows of the small room. His eyes focused on the plant`s. His mouth was indifferent. Knives chuckled.  
  
"Nothing is bothering me. Nothing ever bothers me."  
  
"She is bothering you. That little human makes you cringe yet you insist on being around her so much. Are you really planning to lure Vash to you then kill her while he watches and get what you desire?"  
  
"It is not a plan that cannot work."  
  
"True....but can you go through with it?"  
  
"Of course I can! I am superior to her....to you!"  
  
"I know that. I am only pondering the possiblities that you would find it somewhere inside you that you care about her."  
  
Knives glared. Talon stood completely still. The plant was shaking with rage.  
  
"I don`t have feelings for that filthy spider!"  
  
"I did not say that. I said that you care for her. You can care and not be in love."  
  
Knives ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.  
  
"I hate her! I loathe her! She contradicts me at every step!"  
  
"You enjoy that. I know it. You look more delighted when this occurs over making plans on destroying the human race."  
  
Knives listened on despite his building anger. He managed to nod his head a lot without lashing out at the demon. Talon`s crimson eyes sat still steadily surveying the plant. Finally it was Knives who ended the stare.   
  
"Say what you want but it is not true."  
  
"So be it."  
  
Knives left the room. Talon laughed.  
  
  
***Alright....I seriously have writer`s block for this chapter so I`m ending this one here. Chapter 4 will be when I`m done updating my fic for Hellsing and when I don`t have a lot of crap to do for school. Yes. I realize that this chapter was entitled The Gung-Ho Guns but recently someone sent me an ugly statement in their "review". They verbally abused me for what I wrote before about getting reviews. I was highly offended and it broke my concentration. The next chapter will have more of the Gung-Ho Guns.   
  
I`m sorry if I came off as rude. I never intended that. I heard from everyone else except from that girl that it did not. I don`t know what to think. Thank you to the people who have supported me during that time and I`m deeply sorry for halting the completion of this chapter. I`ll go now. Chapter 4 soon hopefully. :) 


	4. Cat and Mouse

Disclaimer: No Trigun characters are mine. That sucks :(  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: Thanks people for reviewing or not reviewing. This note is more for the people who responded to the review(or really the thing trying to pass off as a review). I just want to thank you for your comments made. They were all intelligently delivered and I appreciate it that so many people understood what the argument was about and its faults. I wish that none of it had happened. I realize that this person decided that because they misread my statement in the incompleted form of chapter 3 and so she decided to cut me down. Thanks again to the people who responded against what she did and voicing your opinions. I never really planned to stop this story for good. I wanted to see if people were actually reading it. I`m sorry if I offended people with that. I did, however, plan to stop it after that girl`s comments but that is going behind me now :) I still plan on writing it and I`m happy to see that people actually want me to. Thanks for your support and anyone reading this and understanding :)  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 4: Cat and Mouse  
  
  
Vash stood on Meryl`s doorstep. He could feel that presense, His essence. It was everywhere and it intoxicated him. He hated his borhter`s attitude to wards humans. He gave his brother a chance a long time ago and he had shoved it aside. He had a feeling awhile back. A bad feeling. He only ignored it because he had the same feeling weeks before this incident.  
  
`It must have happened a few days ago. I`m sorry, Meryl. I should have listened to my instincts.`  
  
The sun blazed down causing his back to sweat. A small transparent patch increased in size on the back of his white button-up shirt. He wiped his hands on his black pants. His eyes were narrowed as he opened the slightly ajar door. Nothing was out of place except for the kitchen. There was a plate of days old donuts in the middle of the table. He could almost imagine what had happened though the donuts confused him.  
  
`I know that she doesn`t eat these without me...or maybe company. Who else was here?`  
  
He felt no other presense. Now he understood. Having been around Meryl for so long she must have thought that Knives coming down the road was him so she went inside to fix up everything. A lump grew in his throat.  
  
`He must have overtaken her...though I imagine that she must have intelligently countered every one of his statements and insults. He knew about how humans changed over the years. Meryl was apt now to be more sensible about fighting. She enjoyed using witty remarks that would make anyone red in the face. He missed the old Meryl but he respected the woman she was no matter what. He especially enjoyed it when she fought with Wolfwood. There was something about proving him wrong that made the priest very frustrated and it was hilarious to watch.  
  
Vash grinned then it faltered.  
  
`Knives wouldn`t think that it was funny.`  
  
He put his hand immediately to his hip. No gun was there of course. He dropped it seven years ago to pick up his brother and forget about fighting all together. Now he wished that he had kept it. He smiled slightly as he looked over his left arm.  
  
`Well I still have this. I haven`t used it in awhile but it should come in handy.`  
  
"Kneedle noggin!"  
  
He turned and waved out to Wolfwood and Milly. They were also supposed to meet at Meryl`s house today. Their children were being taken care of at their orphanage. He frowned a little.  
  
`Milly`s gonna start crying. I hate when women cry.`  
  
He smiled at them as they approached. Milly cut her hair recently. Now her brown locks stopped just below her shoulder blades. Wolfwood had his hair about an inch longer than usual. They both looked somewhat aged in the face but hardly noticeable. Vash hated how he could detect such minor things in humans.  
  
`They`re getting older while I...`  
  
He rubbed at the back of his head. His hair was already nearly halfway black.   
  
`Possibly I am not that far behind.`  
  
"Hey, Vash!" Milly exclaimed. She managed to keep most of her bubbly attitude though it was a bit softer. Vash`s smile widened.  
  
"What took you guys so long?"  
  
"We stopped in town to get some things. Milly wanted to have something to give to Meryl."  
  
At the mention of her name Vash`s smile faltered. Though he was able to quickly recover Wolfwood appeared to catch on. He hesitantly glanced over at Milly then shook his head.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Knives."  
  
Milly cocked her head but said nothing at first.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Recently. I think a few days ago."  
  
"Any note?"  
  
"Nothing. I have a feeling that it has to do with me. The last time that I saw him he was trying to persuade me to go with him to finish his plans. I couldn`t change him even then."  
  
"Maybe this time I can help you finish the job. Do you have any leads?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Where`s Meryl?" Milly piped in. Wolfwood gestured for Vash to go inside. He complied. Just as he closed the door he heard Milly cry out. He shut his eyes and faced up towards the ceiling.  
  
`I`m sorry I did not protect her, Milly. I will get her back. Knives...`  
  
His eyes opened. They were dark.  
  
`Was I too easy on you....brother?`  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Avoiding Knives was not as easy as Meryl thought it would be. Sure. She did make friends...well....sort of...with Talon. He spoke to her every once in awhile when he was not following Knives around like a dog. She wondered if he supported Knives or was just afraid of Knives and followed his orders to stay out of trouble. She did not know which. All she knew is that she had someone to talk to. The rest of the Gung-Ho Guns were not that talkative.  
  
She left it at that and left them alone.  
  
Recently she picked up on a conversation between Knives and the GHG about gathering information from certain towns. She did not listen further than that. She presumed that they intended to kill everyone there when they were done with messing around with them.  
  
`How can he do this and keep a straight face?`  
  
She found herself immensely enjoying being outside. Yes. Knives let her outside. Well...he did notget on her case about it which suited her just fine. The farther away from him the better even though getting into philosophical discussions with the plant was becoming a surprisingly enjoyable activity. They did that a lot even if it was just in their minds. Soon after hearing him speak an insult in her mind she found that she could speak back to him.   
  
She of course answered with her own insult.  
  
Smiling at the thought she jumped when she heard someone behind her. She whirled around. She breathed a sigh of relief when it was only Talon. He half smiled at her.  
  
"I am ordered to leave to mess with Vash and his friends. Is there anything you wish to tell them?"  
  
"Is that by choice or order?"  
  
"Order...always."  
  
"Tell them to take their time and keep a heads up then."  
  
Talon chuckled.  
  
"Then they will hear that you are scared and frightened and you want Vash to join his family."  
  
"Knives?"  
  
"I must go now."  
  
He left without another word. She shook her head in disgust.  
  
"Do you not like my translation of your words?"  
  
She ignored the plant behind her. She stared off into the sun, imagining what Milly must be doing. She turned her attention back to the flowers growing outside. She wondered how they grew there.  
  
"I can make anything happen."  
  
She ignored that too...though now he was peaking her interest. She turned to him.  
  
"How?"  
  
Knives cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"I never said that I would tell you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
She started walk off. She knew how much that kind of thing got on his nerves. Ignoring a "superior" being pissed him off the most and especially if it was him. Something stopped her.  
  
"You are trying on my last nerves, spi...Meryl....Do not tempt me to kill you."  
  
"We have spoken about that before. I don`t believe that you will because you need me to lure your brother. Honestly, Knives, are you that small-minded to forget your own plan?"  
  
She could only imagine his face now. Her back was still to him. Whatever held her back released her. She smirked without turning.  
  
"I`ll see you later, Knives. It`s been fun. It really has."  
  
She walked back inside the compound.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The compound was empty and night was falling. Knives stared out the window of his unofficial office. His hands were crossed over the sill of the window. He smiled broadly at the thought of what was happening.  
  
`My plan is running smoothly. Already, brother, you are fallign into my little net which I will close around you when you are near. Patience. Your precious little human friend is still alive...for now.`  
  
Speaking of human friend...  
  
He turned around. His eyes slitted then he frowned. Turning back around to face out the window he laughed. He snapped his fingers.  
  
"You can come out of hiding now! I know that you are there!"  
  
He listened to the soft click of her small boots on the cement floor. He waited for them to be about a yard behind him to turn around. Meryl sat down at the table that he had placed near the window.  
  
"It`s nice out there."  
  
"It is even nicer when you think of the suffering that will soon occur."  
  
Meryl frowned a bit at that. Instead of saying something to refute that she did not. She had a tendency to do that to him and it was getting more annoying each time that she did it. She found a weakness and she hit it everytime. Despite this little flaw in his day he planned on doing the same with her. In fact if he simply mentioned hurting others then she would be hesitant to react. They were toying with each other.  
  
A game of cat and mouse where they would switch roles from time to time depending on what the others attacked with. Even if she was a human Knives enjoyed games that had an evil twist in the end. He took a seat across from her.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Do you care? I didn`t know that you did. That is very kind of you."  
  
Damn. Cat got him.  
  
"The only thing that I do care about is tormenting inferior beings that laze around wasting plants that happen to be my bretheren."  
  
"They only use it because they can`t find anything else....but I do see your point. We should find another source of energy."  
  
He cocked his eyebrow. It was another argument that was turning into a discussion that they found many beliefs that they have in common.  
  
Damn.  
  
"What do you suggest?" he asked "Using humans to light your houses? They do not have the power."  
  
Meryl giggled. The lighthearted sound made him want to gag. He hated it when she was happy yet...something about it made him want to hear it again.  
  
It was pitiful but it was true.  
  
"No! I don`t mean that! I suppose that we could use...we don`t have enough water but maybe someday we can utilize that."  
  
"It has a dismal future for your inferior species."  
  
"I`m only suggesting."  
  
"Your suggestions are too simple...but coming from your mind I suppose that makes it a great possibility."  
  
He was being sarcastic. He made sure to lace his words with it. He dripped it from his lips. He wanted her to refute him...to argue with him. Instead she stood up. Her face was unreadable even to him.  
  
"I going to go to sleep. I`m very tired."  
  
"As a human would be."  
  
She left without another word. Knives found himself sitting alone. Staring around the room and out the window a couple of times he could not help but feel compelled to race out of the room and drag her back just to be able to argue more.  
  
And perhaps so he would not be alone.  
  
  
  
***So......that`s what I wrote :) Yes. Meryl is OOC. She is this way because seven years have passed. Don`t worry. Maybe she will gain some of that fire back later...who`s to say!!! There will be more Vash and Co. and they will have bigger parts! I promise!! I will describe more of the Gung-Ho Guns but that is to come. I hope that this was a good chapter. I`ll try to have Chapter 5 up soon as college will allow....LOL!!  
  
Later the chapters may get longer. Who`s to say though? It all depends :) 


	5. Resident Tension

Disclaimer: Any characters belong to Trigun except for the Gung-Ho Guns but that`s about it.  
  
--------------------------  
  
A/N: Yeah. I have way too much college work. Sorry about the long wait but this is what happens. I never meant to take this long with an update before. I understand if some people gave up one me. This is very unusual for me to take so long. Anywho...thanx for reviews good or bad. I hope that this story is as good as some make it out to be. I can never tell. ^.- Enjoy....  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 5: Resident Tension  
  
  
It was boring hanging around there. She had already looked around at everything numerous times and it was boring.  
  
`Ugh....you would think that someone like Knives would have something actually interesting going on. I was sure wrong about that....speaking of Knives...I wonder what he`s doing....`  
  
Deciding that he must be in his office working she checked there first. Nothing. His room. Nothing...though she was looking forward to catching him in the nude as crazy as she knew that it sounded. She actually made him blush and that was the most fun that she had in a long time.  
  
`Well...being held captive isn`t all peaches and cream.`  
  
Searching around she became more and more aware that no one was there. She did not see anyone. She did not even see a Gung-Ho Gun anywhere.  
  
`This is strange. Why would he leave me here alone?`  
  
She went back to Knives` room. She sat down on the edge of his bed with a big smile on her face.  
  
`He`s expecting me to try and escape. I`ll just have to prove him wrong!`  
  
She picked up a black book from the side table next to his bed. Running her fingers over the leather surface she wondered why he it. Human novels did not seem to be his forte. When she opened it she gasped.  
  
`This....is his journal!`  
  
Opening to the first page she began to read.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wolfwood watched the man sitting at the bench a few yards away from him. Something was not right about him. He could not put his finger on what though.  
  
`He just...doesn`t belong.`  
  
"Nick, I`m back!" Milly exclaimed from behind him. He wondered how she got over things so quickly. She cried for hours when she found out about Meryl yet the next day she bounced back with her usual happy-go-lucky attitude.  
  
`I wish that I could be like that. I`ve lived with her for a few years and still it doesn`t rub off on me.`  
  
The wind was knocked out of him as Milly wrappe her arms around him from behind and squeezed. She was a very strong girl when she wanted to be. He patted her arms and she released him. He turned. He smiled lovingly at her.  
  
"That was quick! How`s Vash? He hasn`t come back yet."  
  
"I just saw him a few minutes ago. Maybe we should go look for him."  
  
"No. He`ll come back on his own time."  
  
"Alright. I`m hungry."  
  
"Let`s go find a place to eat then."  
  
"With pudding!"  
  
"Yep! With pudding!"  
  
As they trotted by the bench the man looked up. His eyes followed them until they disappeared around the corner of a building. The pupils turned a deep crimson red.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vash checked his watch.  
  
`Damn! I`ve been sitting up here for hours!`  
  
A few hours ago he had found a nice little cliff overlooking the desert. It made him think of the time when he and Meryl sat on the one back home. He missed her. While gazing out into the sands wondering where she was he thought over the events of the past seven years. He had loved her. He still love her. He always would love her. The marraige incident was his fault. It was not like him to do something like that. He was afraid for various reasons. They were too many to count.   
  
He remembered talking to her about some of them: His fear of seeing her age. His fear of maybe having to run forever. His need to go help others all the time meaning he would leave for long periods of time. She told him that she understood that and would have accepted it but she would respect his choices.  
  
`I shouldn`t have hurt her but...I would have hurt her more by staying with her. I would have always been watching out for people to come for me. That price is still on my head...even if it wasn`t my fault. I would have been a real burden. Meryl deserves someone who is content with settling down...someone who isn`t wanted. Someone who is strong and isn`t afraid of anything. She needs someone other than me. I will always protect her...so, Knives...watch out! I`m coming for her!`  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meryl shook her head.  
  
`He really is serious!`  
  
She turned the page to a a few days before she was kidnapped.  
  
  
Day 345:  
  
I know exactly what to do! I will make a slave of that bitch spider! If I take her then my brother will have no choice but to join with us! Now...to find her...  
  
  
Nothing else was written until two days later.  
  
  
Day 365:  
  
Ha! Despite that spider`s foolish attempts to get under my skin I was able to subdue her. She still acts as if she has rights here and her attitude bothers me. I want to kill her. I have to wait just a little longer...just a little longer...Vash...hurry up so I can do it. I am itching for blood.  
  
Meryl nearly dropped the journal to the ground, She continued reading despite the fear in her heart that grew. She flipped through several pages. All of them were the same.  
  
The screamed for blood.  
  
Her blood.  
  
  
Day 370:  
  
How could she?! She dares to mess with me?! She snaps back at me with that sly spider smirk and manages to counter everything that I say to her! Stupid bitch! Doesn`t she know who she`s dealing with?!  
  
  
`An arrogant asshole.`  
  
She giggled to herself. Several minutes later she stopped laughing. She flipped through a few more pages. Of course she read the passage concerning his nakedness. It was so worth it. It took her nearly half an hour to stop laughing.  
  
`He deserved it! He was the one walking around in the nude...`  
  
She could not help but form a mental image of that moment. Her cheeks slightly reddened. She decided to continue her reading which only got more interesting.  
  
  
Day 378:  
  
(Has it really been that long?)  
  
My plan is working perfectly. I expected Vash and his human friends to take this long on finding Meryl. My brother is no fool. My plans are always well thoughout and my hiding places brilliant. Nothing is going wrong. All is according to plan. I cannot fail.  
  
Meryl watched us today during one of our meetings. I was surprised at her curiousity over our conversation...though I kicked her out only seconds later. She really needs to learn her place...though this curiousity does fascinate me. Perhaps...perhaps her presense is not as bad as I thought that it would be.  
  
(Knives?...)  
  
Not bad for an inferior being, that is.  
  
(That`s more like it.)  
  
  
Day 380:  
  
I will be visiting a nearby city to plan its end. All of the Gung-Ho Guns have their assignments. I will be travelling alone. I was considering taking Meryl along with me. I hate thinking about what inferior things that she could come up with to mess everything up. Maybe next time I will consider it...  
  
  
No more days were left. That was today`s message.  
  
`So that`s what he is thinking...how bland...`  
  
She could not help but consider what some of those words felt like. Some felt strange and others...strangely nice.  
  
`That`s sick.`  
  
As her feet dangle over the edge of his bed they brushed up along something warm. Laughing nervously, she trurnd. She just was not thinking clearly but as soon as her eyes locked with two very familiar ice blue eyes she was thrown back into reality.  
  
"...Back so soon?" was all that she could blurt out. Strangely it came out in more curious surprise than fear which she could feel beating down on her at this very moment. There were not enough words in her mind to describe the look on his face completely. A cross between alarmed and pissed just about covered that. No words came out of his mouth as he leaned down towards her. She backed up slightly only to have his hands come down on each side of her.  
  
Trapped.  
  
"I should have known that you would do this, Meryl. It is so typical of you to go snooping into someone else`s business. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Instead of icy his voice was completely calm. It was frightening.  
  
"...I wanted to do some reading. Is that okay with you, Knives? You wouldn`t want me getting bored and all. I might just get up and really try and find my way out of here."  
  
She could not help but let a small smile play upon her lips. She was dancing with death and death was dangerous...yet exciting at the same time.  
  
"If you did I would hunt you down and kill you myself."  
  
"Really? Would you really go out of the way for me? How touching."  
  
She was walking on thin ice. Very thin ice. She tempted fate and learned its boundaries. So far so good. Not much else to play on though.  
  
"Not my journal."  
  
"Fine. Not your journal. Done deal. End of story. Next time you need to buy me something to read because this place is boring."  
  
He smirked. Slowly he began to lean up. Meryl was deeply surprised...so surprised, in fact, that he caught her off-guard. His entire frame enveloped her as he tackled her. It was not play tackle either. His hands flew to her throat only to be knocked away at the last moments by quick judgement.   
  
"Stop being a baby! Get off!" Meryl cried out. Finally his hands were able to snake around her delicate throat. Gasping for breath she glared at Knives. His eyes were wild again. That was the same crazed look when he hit her last time.  
  
"Just die!" he hissed in a voice that vaguely resembled his own. She grabbed at his fingers as he ragged her up into the air.  
  
"What...about....Vash?" she whispered harshly. The world was looking hazy. He dropped her. She landed on the bed. She coughed. Standing up and rubbing her neck she shook her head in disgust.  
  
"I didn`t think that you would resort to that."  
  
"You better believe it. Do not tempt me to try that again."  
  
"Next time remember why you captured me in the first place. Without me you would be stubbornly trying to explain to Vash that your ideas are what matter the most and that no one else is right...just like a spoiled brat."  
  
His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Take that back."  
  
"There. You proved my point."  
  
"Just because I can`t kill you..." Knives began. In a flash his arm crunched into her side sending her halfway across the room. Her stunned expression made him smile wider as he stood over her. He leaned over and snatched her chin between the thumb and fingers of his right hand. He brought her face as close as possible to his own until her eyes were focused solely on his.  
  
"...doesn`t mean that I cannot make your existence in your final days a living hell. If you even so much as think about escaping or more insulting remarks to use on me I will beat you every single day at every hour until you are black and blue. Do you understand? My word is law around here and soon to all of those spineless, pathetic humans."  
  
He smacked her across the face. The tiny nod of her head signified her surrender. He patted her roughly on the head. Her frumpled hair hid her face. Her shoulders shook.  
  
"Go back to your room that I was so generous on giving to you. Next time will be worse. Next time you will be in here answering at my every whim."  
  
She dragged herself up. She stood on her feet and pushed back her hair. Her eyes were red and puffy. Slowly she pointed at him. Her finger shook.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"As you should. Soon you will get used to the idea of me as your superior. Adjust. Leave now. We talk tommorow."  
  
"I`ll never submit to you. Never."  
  
With that, she strouted out of the room with as much dignity as she could muster. Despite her last remarks, he was highly impressed by her stamina. Most people would be begging for their lives...but her...  
  
`She may be useful yet in more ways than one. These next few days will set a new agenda for me to study her habits and perhaps find her weakness. After that she will be mine to control and a puppet to bring my dear brother into my grasps once and for all. He will see that my beliefs are real and she is going to be that key.`  
  
Now, more than ever before, she, a human, would be useful.  
  
But who said that this would be easy?  
  
  
***O.O Holy *beep*! I took a long time to get back to this story! I`m so sorry! I had college finals, holidays, friends coming over....tooo many to name. Anywho...I hope that some people are still aware that I am still writing it! Hopefully it`s pretty good. R&R if u have time. See ya in the next chapter! 


End file.
